Words of the Survivors
by MashupMan2100
Summary: Not all of Luke Skywalker's students were killed.


**Happy May 4th! As a response to Luke's words in the teaser trailer for "The Last Jedi", I decided to write this one shot to express my hopes of seeing more lightsaber wielders on the big screen. Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep in the undergrounds of a remote planet, a middle-aged human male sits on a mat in a room lighted by kyber crystals. He spent his time meditating through the Force, focusing on the state of the galaxy.

However, his mind was on something else today, or rather someone. Someone connected to his past. Someone who motivated his training as a Jedi. That someone was his former master; Luke Skywalker. It was through the force he watched his every move, read his every thought, and listened to every word he said.

 _"I only know one truth,"_ said his voice. _"It's time for the Jedi to end."_

Those words troubled him in both body and soul. The Jedi ending? This was unlike him.

 _"Why, Master?"_ he said in his head. _"Why have you grown so week? You say it's time for the Jedi to end yet you train this one girl who might be the key to their return."_

As he continued to ponder these words, his Padawan, a young boy, walked into the room. "Is something wrong, Master Gabe?" he asked.

"I'm afraid there is, Ken," he responded

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something that could threaten our existence," he answered as he got up from his mat. . "I must inform the others."

He walked out of the room with Ken following him.

* * *

In another room, a male Siniteen was sparing with his student, who was a 14 year old Askajian female.

"Stop using the standard attacks!" ordered the Siniteen. "Try to destroy my focus!"

The young Askajian made a swift series of moves as she forced her master to drop his lightsaber. However, her victory was short lived as the Siniteen used the force to send her flying across the room. As she tried to get up, her master pointed his lightsaber directly at her neck as if he were about to strike her down. But instead, he deactivated it so they could conclude her lesson.

"You have done well Senaka," he said to her. "With a little more practice, you will make a fine knight, indeed."

"Easy for you to say, Master Noreun," said the Padawan as she got back on her feet. "With a brain like yours, you can win any duel."

"I try not to let such an idea overcome my true self," he said "For if I did, I would be no better than the Jedi of the past. It was their overconfidence that led to their downfall and the destruction of the Old Republic. When one's mind is clouded by pride, they are unable to see what is truly hidden. Only by using your gifts when needed and focusing on the needs of others make a Jedi as a whole.

"Excellent words, Noreun," said a voice as all eyes turned to see an older Askajian female accompanied by a male Kionoshi. "You have taught my daughter very well."

"Tunga" said replied the Siniteen. "I see you and Klis have returned from your mission."

"Take a look what I bought for a souvenir," said the Kionoshi in his native tongue. He then regurgitated a First Order Stormtrooper helmet that was stored in his stomach. "Those First Order scum are becoming a nonsense every day now."

"Agreed," said Noreun. "I don't see why we have to keep hiding when the New Republic needs us most."

"If only Skywalker hadn't left," said Tunga. "Then they wouldn't be much of a a problem."

"Skywalker is no longer useful," said a voice. All eyes turned to see Gabe and Ken enter. "As far as I'm concerned, he has become a pessimistic hermit, blinded by his past failures." He then turned his attention to Senaku. "Student! You are dismissed."

"Yes mater," said Senaku as she and Ken left. The four masters than

"My dear friends," he said. "Must I remind you that we are the survivors of Skywalker's failed attempt to build a new Jedi order. It is important that our existence is kept secret in order to finish what he started."

"Then why don't we reveal ourselves when our efforts have progressed and our numbers increased?" asked Tunga.

"If Skywalker were to sense our presence, so would Ben and Snoke," answered Noreun as he had the ability to predict the words of his peers. "That is why reside here in the Orotot System. Its Light Side aura has provided the protection we need to build this secret academy. It is so bright that not even Snoke can sense it. And if I'm not mistaken, I sense Skywalker is the reason for your emotion."

"Indeed," Gabe said as he bowed his head as he let out a sigh. "He wants the Jedi to end."

His words surprised his peers.

"But how?" asked Kils, confused. "As of now he's training this girl."

"Yes, but not in the way we're doing things," said Gabe. "He's exposing her to the light and the dark side of the force."

"Why is that?" asked Tunga.

"He believes to have found a middle ground. The place where the Force is truly balanced," Gabe answered.

"I see," said Noreun. "It is because of the actions of the old Jedi as well as his own that his mind is clouded with doubt."

"So the girl is the first of a new order that's neither Jedi nor Ren," said Klis.

"An order that threatens to destroy a legacy that should must preserved," said Tunga, now understanding the issue.

"Indeed," said Gabe. "Gather all the students and bring them to the lecture hall. They must know about this. I will meet you there."

As his peers left to rally their pupils, Gabe spoke in his mind words to counter Skywalker's decision.

 _"As long as there's only light, there is balance in the Force. The Jedi will never end."_

* * *

 **For those who are curious of why Tunga has a daughter, this is because I'm taking pieces of the "Legends" New Jedi order where marriage is accepted.**

 **As for what a Kionoshi is, it's a species I made up for this story. They are based on concept art of No-Face from Spirited Away. Also the name is based on how I was pronouncing No-Face's Japanese name before seeing it was Kaonashi.**

 **Thank you for reading. May the Force be with you.**


End file.
